WHAT IF's (gralu week 01-07)
by Little Ms. Pumpkin
Summary: 7 short stories u know how i write. graylu week this year, from September 1 – 7, and here's the prompt set:Day 1: grey day 2: loud day 3: ordinary day 4: tremble day 5: playground day 6: fragrance* day 7: trace bonus day: "memorable moments" or "last day on earth" *specific genre: smut and/or fluff since it's the same day with 'graylu day' in Japan.
1. chapter 1

Gralu week

Its september 01...

sorry for posting at midnight.

Nevertheless, I hope you like this short story.

specific genre-should be either fluff or smut, but its raining and the weather is dreary, still hope you like this.

*AU 7- (really*)short stories.*

 **DAY 01: GREY**

Its a fine day in Magnolia, Gray notices that its been a while since he visited the said town.

Magnolia changed and he wouldn't deny that he liked the old town better.

Where... where the memories of the past still lingers at every street, every alleyways, every...

'stop thinking' he says to himself.

Sighing he saw a flower stop and bought a bouquet, no one recognizes him. He walks to some familiar roads, however he now noticed that it all leads now to the guild. Fairytail is now the heart and soul of Magnolia.

He didn't know why and how he ended up infront of their guild, and maybe it was just he is unconsciously thinking about her.

'Lucy'

Smiling wryly he turns his back, but a hand on his shoulder stops him. Its been a while and he didn't know why he didn't notice 'his' presence, maybe he just ignore it, maybe he is still indenial.

"Gray."

He looks back and saw Natsu. The cheerful and happy go lucky man now looks apathetically to him, and he knew why.

He wasn't welcome, anymore.

Nevertheless, the iron grip of the said mage makes him think that he shouldn't argue or else the memories of the past will just make him and them regret.

The blame will be too much for him and he knew he could finally break at that moment.

"She's waiting for you. Only you." Natsu spoke to him, he notice the tone that lingers on every words he just said to him.

Hatred,

Jealously,

Envy,

And...

Regret.

He just stared at him and didn't utter a single word.

He knows why... For he just stole the heart of the person that Natsu, his rival and best friend only loves.

Staggering and limping with a crane on his hand, Natsu silently walks away in defeat, and he knew why.

It is also strange not to see Happy by his side.

Silently, he opens the door and he saw a very few familiar faces that stares at him with various reaction. The new ones were curious on who is he, but they didn't utter a word after seeing their seniors reaction.

Shocked and stunned, and lastly anger were the dominant ones, and he knew why.

He knew why and he grips the bouquet of sunflowers on his hand, and they finally knew why he showed up.

'why now?'

Silence engulfs the whole guild and a familiar petite woman smiles wryly to him.

"She... Lucy... Waited." He heard her speak to him, he noticed Gajeel walks towards his now fragile wife, and he saw the distrust on his eyes.

"She's at the back, Lucy is still waiting for your return." Levy spoke again as she tries her best not to break her emotions as she spoke to him. He could only nod as he silently watch Levy walks away with her husband.

He could feel the stares but he didn't care for he knew why.

He knew why.

But.

As he open the back door, he unconsciously grip the bouquet.

"Lucy, I'm back." He says as he chokes up his words.

The bright atmosphere hit his eyes. He saw long blonde locks, long white sundress, and a petite figure was standing at the edge of the cliff. He saw a sweet bright smile on her face as she is waving her arms at him.

the sight is too vibrant, too colorful, too much like how Lucy is.

 _'welcome back, Gray.'_ she had said to him, the sound of her voice felt like the time when he last saw her.

Even the visage... tsk.

Momentarily he is startled, he closes his eyes for he knew this is just an illusion. However when he opened his eyes it is only the bright blue sky and the summer breeze that greets and engulfs him with comfort. He is now standing near the edge of the cliff facing the ocean.

"I'm back, Lu-cy." He says as he kneels on the ground, he lays the bouquet.

This is where she lies, she's one of the many who lies peacefully here as he saw familiar names besides her.

He knew why...

He felt a lump on his throat as he said those three words.

He heard the familiar jingle of keys and he felt his stomach drop.

"She waited, Gray. She waited for you." He didn't know nor recognizes the voice of the man on his early thirties said to him as he sat beside him.

"My mother waited for you." The man says to him again. Unconsciously he stares at the man beside him. He notice that the man is blond and shared her facial features, except...

He knew whose eyes are those.

"Its been more than 50 years... You have gone for more than 50 years and my mother waited for you." The man says in melancholy as he lovingly stares at the small monument where the names of each guild members are written. He watch the man brushes the dust on Lucy's name and saw a dark blue insignia on his hand.

He now knows why.

"Here." the man hands him a book.

"My mother... This is the last book she had written and mother want to give this to you." he took it, he knew already what the book might content when he saw the title.

He is now old and grey... And he regretted everything.

However Lucy didnt regret loving him.

It's been a while and he wouldn't tell why he left. He wouldn't tell a single soul why.

Only him and Lucy know the reason why.

"Have a good day, father." The man walks away and closes the back door.

He didn't notice the bright blue sky turns dark and grey.

He didn't notice the tears on his face, nor the fact that he is crying his heart out.

He is now old and grey, and Gray wishes that he could turn back time.

Back in time where they were young and it was colorful and their lives that they live without regret.

-end-

TBC

I did try to make it fluff but its raining here and BAM! Its full of angst.

the next one is kinda fluff... yep... it will be fun. Actually I had written this story a month earlier. As well as the other stories, though I still need to translate it in English and edit it all.

I'm kind of busy as a Researcher/ field interviewer. It pays well and its fun dealing with the clients.

Anyway

Its all short stories.

(however in the manga, I feel so pissed off on why it felt so rush. The fans wouldnt mind waiting for a nice ending.*)

: day 2: loud day 3: ordinary day 4: tremble day 5: playground day 6: fragrance* day 7: trace bonus day: "memorable moments" or "last day on earth"

specific genre: smut and/or fluff since it's the same day with 'graylu day' in Japan.


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT IF'S...

its midnight so. I updated.

I'm not cut for humour but I tried... gosh.

.o.o.o.

INTRO:

Every one who knew Lucy would say that she's a kind hearted girl with a patience of a saint. To be honest, she's quite famous and she's the only one who didn't know about that fact.

She's the only one that they can describe that can be near to a saint when it comes to patience. They like to think that she's a cinnamon roll and also the sanest person in their guild.

One of the mystery that all people wonder is how in the seven hell could she keep up with how crazy everyone know fairytail is.

Nevertheless, the fact is saints are still humans and so is she.

Now let's get this prompt started.

.O.O.O.O.

 **Day 02: LOUD**

.O.O.O.O.

Magnolia is a serene sight every winter.

A silent morning-

 ** _CRASH!!!!!_**

It is another day, a new day where...

 ** _BAM!!?!_**

'Tsk. Damn it' she glares at her door.

 ** _BOOM!!!!!!%'*_**

'Fuck it' she grumbles as she hid herself under the thick blanket of hers.

Its winter and all she wanted to do is sleep.

 ** _CRASH?;#££$=_**

She just got home from her job with Erza-mama-bear-Scarlet. Nonetheless, her body still hurts from their journey that turned out to be a scam and mob robbery. Thus, Erza being Erza she is... You wouldn't want to know what happened to the said gang that just tried to steal their (Erza's precious collection of a certain ahem handsome bluenette mage) stuff and reward without being...

BAM?!?!THUD?!#£CLANK'%#%$WOOSH?!?!BABOOMMM!!!

(A sprouting rainbow of shitty curse words was heard*)

'damn it.'

Lucy glares at her door and she didn't want to know what's happening behind it, for she (-for Mavis sake please no-*) heard the clanks of pans and explosion. She wouldn't comment at the smell.

BOOM!%%#¶$$

( followed by NUMEROUS and COLORFUL CURSE WORDS*)

The moment she recognized the voice of Natsu and Happy she felt her patience is wearing thin. (She wouldnt care if they destroy the kitchen or the living area but.*) Like seriously cant those two idiots keep their mouth shut? She is really on the verge of taking Mira Jane's advice on sewing their mouth.

Or

'I'll castrate them' Lucy thought to herself as she sat on her bed, she couldnt sleep and take a rest if those two are as loud as elfman or those blue fucking unicorns ugh Pegasus.. She couldn't help but to plan on how to torture the two poor souls her best friends are.

CRASH.

(The sound of that crash made Lucy summon all her spirits in one go.)

Lucy heard her boyfriend curse at what seemed like he broke her new set of chinaware.

'Gray, I hope I'm not thinking you broke my precious chinaware.

Please not them. Not my precious babies that Levy my sweet innocent cinnamon roll gave to me on my birthday.'

CRASH.

(Snap*)

CRACK.

(She heard the last sound of her precious gift gave such a dramatic sound of crack... To be honest Lucy is now doubting sanity as she felt her sleep deprived self snap. Suddenly she felt the pain again near her stomach...)

"Men should experience the pain of being a woman" she said viciously while considering on getting a hot pack in the kitchen.

She knew that her killing intent is flowing outside the bedroom because she heard Gray curse in panic, Happy began to wail, and Natsu- that idiot- seems to be crashing on something again.

She stood up and open her door so slowly ( ominously*) that the boys could hear the creaking sound of the door as if they were in a horror move.

She somehow knew the boys are holding there breath as she notice Happy trembling in fear.

Its like ten times worse when they saw a certain dragon.

.o.o.

IN which, In world were fairytail there is one unspoken rule that is only exclusive for the male members.

And its to memorize 'THE CALENDAR'.

The boys knew not to anger any women in their guild, especially on certain days of every month. They experienced the fury and wrath and left them traumatized for life.

Like how a simple and innocent chilli is one of every male mage of FT has a phobia in it.

How they knew the information? Is a mystery. Now back to the story.

.o.o.

However the moment the three saw how her eyes stares at them, they knew they are dead. Natsu and Happy immediately regretted to help Gray to cook on this certain day, as they just remembered the calendar.

Lucy blinks her eyes, only to see the three clad in apron, while holding trays of burnt, frozen, and unrecognizable food.

"L-Lucy!!!!" The three says in unison.

"Gray... Explain..." she didnt notice her voice is void of emotions. All Lucy felt is she isnt in the mood to entertain their fucking prank.

"Iwanttotryrogiveyousomebreakfastinbedafterweseemtoforgetthattodayisouranniversary?!"he shouted and for some reason Happy and Natsu are gone.

Gray notice the two assholes are gone... Nakama? Fuck that shit.

Lucy also noticed that the two vanished and for some reason Loki's key is missing. Damn those two loud brats. She'll castrate those two later.

"Andyouseemsosickthatyouignoredmelastnightsoidecidedtocookforyou!"

She stared at their table full of food. She forgot that after all, the four or five (her, Gray, Erza, happy and Natsu*)of them lives in the same bungalow house with four bedrooms due to some financial issues.

She stared at her boyfriend who is wearing her apron, her pink and frilly apron... In his boxers...

It is appealingly hot in her opinion but she wouldn't say it outloud nor she isn't in the mood to fuck around.

STILL... fuck, she hate her hormones and her being way too emotional when she's in her days.

She didn't know what to say, but after seeing the mess, the effort, and the fucking Loud morning she woke up, she wouldn't deny that she is touched.

Still they are fucking loud and she would never eat those food they prepared.

"I think I'll try to eat those later, but now..." She said to her boyfriend. It is a lie, she'll throw it later. She wouldn't risk her and her friends and her boyfriend to be food poisoned.

"Lucy, you aren't angry?"

"No."

"Really?" She heard Gray said in disbelief while giving her his best puppy eyes which creeps her out. She could literally see the ears and tail on him.

"I'm livid." She said and saw the kicked puppy look on her boyfriend which secretly amused her.

"Not really, but as just I'm about to say. You. Me. Bed. Now. Let's cuddle, I'm still in pain and sleepy." She said again when she saw the dejected look of her boyfriend... Damn her hormones...

She noticed that Gray blushes and she too after realizing what she just said.

Just then her fucking boyfriend gave a mischievous Cheshire cat like grin towards her.

Fuck...

"I-I s-said CUDDLE! IDIOT!"

-end-

What happened to the food after the two lovebirds woke up the next day, let's just say Erza spoon fed Natsu and Happy.

Thus, the three guys learned that they shouldn't be so loud in the morning, and never forget the calendar.

-extra end-

TBC

A fluff and humour attempt. Gosh this is embarrassing.

next chapters are quite heavy in an emotional level..

thanks guys.. jayotaku and chocoforest for the review.

day 3: ordinary

day 4: tremble

day 5: playground

day 6: fragrance*

day 7: trace

bonus day: "memorable moments"

or "last day on earth"

( this will be a long chapter*)

genre: will be vary...

but to be honest, this will feel like a whole story but not in chronological order.


	3. chapter 3

**What if's...**

.

 _Those simple things she had done to him._

 _her presence._

 _her smile._

Those days when they are just having a the time of their life despite it was just an ordinary day and them just casually spending time.

Gray wouldnt deny that he misses it all. He closes his eyes as a broken bottle of wine of the devils was left on the wooden floor.

His memories of her is a whirlwind in his mind and he already lost the count of the days he last saw her.

 _"What if.." he said to himself as he thinks of the possibilities._

He hopes that he wouldn't regret this later.

Snippets of memories on how it all started is starting to eat him up.

Letting out a shaky breath, he didn't notice ice is starting to form and slowly freeze every thing inside the rundown cabin he is in.

.o.o.o.

DAY 03: ORDINARY

.o.o.o.

Gray knows he isnt a romantic guy but for some reason, when it comes to her...

"Stop staring at me." He heard her mumble and he hid a smile when he saw her became a blushing mess.

 _adorable_

Here they are sitting at the back yard of their guild sitting near the edge of the cliff.

She's in her white sundress looking all innocent and lady like she is.

Gray laughs when he saw her face as red as the roses he just gave to her. He leaned towards her and he saw how stiff she is while staring at him, slowly he peck her lips.

"Idiot" he heard her whisper when he momentarily leaned away. Then he notice that she took his hand and intertwined it on her own small and soft one. He notice how adorable her insignia is on her hand and complimented it while teasing that if they ever get married and have a child he wanted the kid to bear the same insignia on the brat's hand in Navy blue.

It earned him a punch in the gut, when he heard her say that their kid will never be a brat like him, but their kid will be as awesome as him. He didn't know what Lucy see in him and she gave him too much credit, so he just broke out of laughter.

Gray didnt know why and how he fell for her. In his opinion she's like any ordinary girl but something about her is also extraordinary. He wasnt sure, but there is one thing he knows and its that she's a woman that is so selfless and bright in her own ways.

Nevertheless, he heard the soft thud of the back door and saw a new small burn mark in it.

He knew who it is.

His heart stopped and guilt is starting to eat him up as he suddenly remember when he realize that she's special.

.o.o.

He vowed that he shall treasure this day.

He will bury the memory were this sight of her wearing a white sundress, her blonde locks getting mess up by the wind, her bright smile, her warm brown eyes, and her childish laughter.

This scene where both of them are just enjoying an ordinary summer day in the backyard of their guild, where they are sitting near the edge of the cliff, facing the vast ocean and the clear blue sky.

He'll cherish everything while this last.

.o.o.

He now remembers...

 _What if..._

 _what if he wasnt there that day?_

 _That ordinary day_ _where he_...

.

.

.

They're inside their guild and its a normal day when an unexpected thing happened in his life...

Loud laughter is being heard in Lucy's group that were consist of Levy, Gajeel, Natsu, and Happy. The boisterous bunch caught his attention and he stared.

He just fucking stared.

She is loud in so many ways, and Gray for the first time in his life is confuse. Confuse in a way that he never felt so intrigue on a person that he couldn't keep his eyes away.

Lucy had been his nakama ever since... He can remember. He became one of his cherished family when Natsu drag her towards their life.

Suddenly he saw her look at his direction and he didn't know what just happened.

Staring at her vibrant smile directed only to him, he felt his heartbeat.

Thump.

"Shit" he whispered.

"GRAY!" he heard her shout his name and for the first time he wasn't annoyed at how loud she said his name.

"COME HERE!" she shouted and he just stared at her.

He notice how Natsu is trying to catch her attention with Happy joining him. He notice how Natsu slung his arm possessively yet casually on the Lucy's shoulder. It's disturbing him, for the first time. He began to wonder why he felt this, he is confuse on why Lucy and Natsu's casual yet normal skinship is now bothering him.

He didn't know how nor why he complied and went over their table.

He didn't know why he felt so out of the place, fairy tail is his family.

They are all a family but...

But...

Why does he felt so out of the place when they are just chattering nonsense like how they always do.

He unconsciously stared at his two friends who were laughing at something Happy just stupidly did.

"Fuck." He whispered and he didn't like it at all.

.

For once he unconsiously let his guard down, Gray didn't notice that Levy and Gajeel is looking at him at the corner of their eyes. The couple knew that look, they know but they dont know what to do.

.

Moreover the couple notice how every one inside the guild that day saw how Gray's expression were akin to jealousy when he stared at Natsu and Lucy who were just laughing at whatever Happy is doing.

.

.

.

The two bestfriends were oblivious at their surrounding and just laughs at Happy who is impersonating Laxus at that time.

.

.

.

.

.

And for the first time in Juvia's life, she gives up.

.

.

.

 **TBC.**

 _and yes, it's Absinthe._

Thanks for the reads, follow and favorite guys.

day 4: tremble

day 5: playground

day 6: fragrance*

day 7: trace

bonus day: "memorable moments"

or "last day on earth"


	4. chapter 4

**What if's...**

.o.o.

Day 04: tremble

.o.o.

.

Warning: attempt humour and fluff.

A Prelude to day 02: loud.

.

In which, in a world, where fairy tail held a monthly shipping wars just for the sake of betting, paying off their debts with the money they won, and just for the sake pissing off each other.

Makarov for the first time in his life Brags Laxus( he's so gahddamn proud that Laxus his granddamnson-who first started it coz it was fun to mess up their love life and founded it coz he hates paperworks for the guilds debts when they 'accidentally' destroy something-) to his friends so much that the other guilds started to get way too curious, and join in it (which earned FT new funds* to renovate their guild*).

.

.

.

.

Gray is speechless...

Fuck that, he's mortified.

He just woke up in their house only to know Lucy is missing. It's their anniversary and he just expected to wake up with her beside him-naked and all shy-, but no she wasnt inside their bungalow, the market, nor the park. However the only place he didn't search, is their freaking guild.

Now here he is, standing in front of his guild that somehow radiates blinding aura, it's sprouting rainbows, sunshines, flowers, kittens and unicorns in its background.

"The fuck."

He slowly opens the door, when he felt an eerie aura in it. It was ironic on how it look outside and how it is inside.

"Hey what's happening? Did you see Lucy?"he asks anyone but he only saw how 'grim' their expression are.

The look of 'pity' is very evident in their eyes as they all stared at Him.

It's like someone just died, then he immediately thought of Lucy.

"WHERE'S LUCY!" He unconsciously grabs the nearest person, who happens to be Elfman. The man looks pale, wide eyed, tight lipped, it's as if the man is holding its breath, and his body is trembling which Gray felt shock at how he saw how the man reacted.

"I'm sorry." Elfman said with pity as he looks at Gray.

"Lucy... She's..." Out of nowhere a sober Cana came out behind of Elfman.

Gray being Gray he is and his logic, is now scared. This wasn't a good sign at all. A sober Cana is not good at all, which means something is not right.

He needs to find and search for Lucy.

"Gray, she's there. And I want you to calm down, whatever you see in there." Gajeel calmly spoke to him in a grim expression, he notice that he is also trembling as if he is suppressing something. It petrified him Gajeel being like that and Cana being sober is like where Natsu could finally ride something without being motion sick, Happy acting and 'nya-ing/meowing like a cat he is, or Laxus being a Martyr kind hearted good Samaritan.

He immediately paled, he immediately went to the corner, where most people have been gathered.

He pushed his way in and notice the people move aside, actually moved away ten feet from him in a matter of seconds.

And he saw.

"The fuck."

In front of him is Lucy, a five freaking year old sleeping soundly Lucy Heartfilia.

The whole guild members are trembling...

Not in fear.

But in suppressing their laughter, for Gray's award winning expression.

.oo.oo.

In which, in this world where they accidentally targeted a certain clueless celestial mage for the sake of betting and Lucy woke up as a cute five years old cutie she is again, and is the reason why she's now called a cinnamon roll with a bombshell body.

.oo.oo.

At the second floor, there are mages who are watching a drama that is happening below them.

Makarov looks like he is dying as well as the other guilds members, not because a dark wizard or guild attacked them, but of Gray's demised.

.

.

.

.

.

( a few moments of silence.)

.

" WHO DID THIS?!" Gray shouted and is visibly trembling in rage. For Mavis-sake, its their 1st year anniversary, and someone just ruined it bigtime. They should have gone out this time and been lovey dovey with each other.

And finally they broke out of laughter.

"Aww Lucy is such a cutie~" Mirajane says in glee, if Gray could have look at her, he would have seen how her eyes twinkling in mischief, as she somehow and unconsciously is now starting a fiasco.

"Lucy." Erza says monotonously, she's clearly stuck in between hugging the life out of her bestfriend and is planning to adopt her to just stay there and watch the drama were Gray should suffer so she can win the bet.

Cana looking smug, a bottle of booze magically appeared on her hand.

Levy and evergreen, let's just imagine they are both fangirling over Elfman's and Gajeel's on what they called epic performance.

Lissana on the other hand, let's just say she's at the counter counting money in glee. While muttering the words "money, money, money~" (which should be actually manhi manhi manhi... Of bst of bts*).

"The fuck?"

"Chill, Gray. Language ~ Lu-chan is there sleeping, and she's a kid."

"Why the hell are you all here?!" Gray shouted as he finally felt new people came out of nowhere.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm 'innocent'" Minerva said 'innocently', and an 'innocent' bottle of potion is on Fro's hand, which fro immediately tossed away. The rest of the sabertooth crew just stared at him with an 'innocent smile'. (Yes, can I even imagine, Rogue smiling innocently? *)

"WHY ARE GUYS HERE?!"

"where just betting- I mean visiting. Wait isn't your monthsary with sweet lil' Lu-chan?" Hibiki said 'clue-lessly', if Gray could have look closer at the man's shit eating grin, he could have immediately guess the man is the culprit.

And to be honest he didn't know why some of the other known guilds and some familiar faces are here.

The fuck, how the hell did this assholes knew it is their...

Then it click.

The fucking bet...

Shipping wars...

Yawn*

They all stopped their ruckus and shut their goddamn mouths.

Big brown eyes opened and stared at them innocently, there's a faint blush on her chubby cheeks, and her pout is one of the most adorable thing they saw.

"mama?" They heard Lucy said as they saw Lucy looks at her surroundings. That moment, they began to panic when they saw her tremble.

The heck- they forgot that this is a five year old Lucy. This Lucy didn't recognize them at all.

"Wu-errsh mama?" (Where's mama?*)They saw her on the verge of crying and Gray just stood their frozen and half naked.

"Djyo noe wuerrs mama mishtar?" (Do you know where's mama, mister?"*)

"Uh...Lucy do you remember me?" He said to his girlfriend, who just stared at him and shakea her head which means "no".

"Wae er naekedd?" (Why are you naked?*) Lucy says in the other hand, still clueless on what's happening in her surrounding. She just wanted to know where her mama is.

Juvia out of nowhere shrieked in both glee and mortification (can that even be possible?*) like a fan girl when she saw her idol do some service with his ship.

"Gr-Gray-s-sama?! Your clothes!"

And they saw Gray in his glory of tight fitting boxers, is in front of an innocent cinnamon roll.

(For some reason they all have a telepathic moment, a glint in their eyes and they understood each other.

In which they temporarily formed a "LU-CHAN PROTECTION SQUAD"*)

"Pedo." Levy is shaking in rage.

"Pervert!" Happy pop up from nowhere, and all of the people inside the guild stared at the door.

(Their eyes gleams at the sight of a another victim.*. Meanwhile Lisanna started to estimate their revenue while singing "/Ka-CHING/ (6x) We're on a payroll" of /exo/)

"Wha-what happened to you?!" Natsu says to his beloved bestfriend.

"Hue air ue?"( who are you*)

" I'm Na-chan! And you are?" Natsu cheerfully says and Gray fumed.

"Na-chan? Uhmm Luchie.. Call Luchie Lu-chan." Lu-chan said to the cotton candy haired mage, who suddenly turned shock out of embarrassment at his beloved Lucy.

"Djou noe wuers mama?"

"Uhmm Lu-chan's mama is on a date with Lu-chan's papa?" Natsu blurted out sn unsure answer.

"OWW!!! OKIEEE Lu-chan wait mama and papa 'ere. Lu-chan good girl. Wait mama papa.!!!"

They were all speechless on how Lucy easily accepted Natsu's lie. They didn't know what kind of bond or spell it is but now, they all felt some kind of frost bite at Gray's silent rage, literally.

"Yer hair ish pwetty! Layk cotton caendiee, waaah sow sowft.." Lu-chan says as she petted and hugs on Natsu's hair. Meanwhile Natsu immediately passed out due to moe overload of his beloved best friend.

("K.O.-ed" they all thought in unison as they stared at the pitiful tomato-red face Natsu.)

Lucy then notice the naked man, so she grabs the nearest and biggest cloth she saw, that just happens to be a rag, and walk towards the what she called a naked man.

"Mishta, 'ere or ul get a cold." (Mister, here or you'll get a cold.*) she gave the dirty rag to him while staring with her big brown eyes.

"Uhm thanks." He said as he sat on the floor.

Lu-chan noticed that the man is sad so in her tipped toes she kissed the man's forehead.

All of them froze and are too shocked at what lu-chan did.

"Mama kish Luchan when luchan ish sad. So..."

("He's so whipped" Aquarius says and the other spirits nods in unison and agreement.

"Ok, that's enough I'll get her from that pedo." Loki said with vindictive conviction and the rest nods in agreement.*)

"Gray how could you seduce a Lil girl."

"We expected more from you, so how could you step on the line."

"I never thought we still idolized you guys, but fuck this shit we were wrong."

"... Sigh. Re-quip"

"Lu-chan We have some strawberry ice cream, let's eat with us your nee-chans"

"IISHCWEAM!!!!!"

"LUCY DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"

.

And in which, in a world were Juvia won today's bet, and everyone owes her money.

Meanwhile Lisanna cheerfully counting their 25% revenue.

Makarov being so proud at his granddamnson's achievement (on paying off their debts and taxes*) by a 'simple' bet.

Thus, the start of Lucy's (Gralu/Nalu)shipping wars.

What happened to the rest of the story will be left untold.

.

R. I. P. Gray's precious family jewels*

.

.

.

(What they bet about will remain a mystery*)

.

.

.

(And Lucy went back to normal after 24hours with vague dream like memories of her nakamas fussing over her, so she just cuddle her boyfriend who is now decorated in black and blue from head to toe. She wonder what happened to him*)

Tbc

You know guys, have you ever experience that whenever you buy any alcoholic drink you need to show your ID. Like I'm 24 and They still thought I'm 16. Every gahddamn time. The fuck is wrong with their eyes.

The only benefit I got from it, is the student discount on transportation, which is actually for my work as a researcher, if they knew I'm a working adult... My discounts.


	5. chapter 5

What if

.

Note: a very short one.

Day 05: play ground

.

Alone and cold, inside the grand villa, she is.

The first snow started to fall.

Lucy stared at the garden of their villa, when she heard something rustle on the bushes. She notice that the servants were busy in their duties, and she decided to go outside.

It's the first snow, and Gray is curious at the rumours circulating their town recently.

' the heiress of the Heartfilia railways is here for vacation. ' Curious he is, he decided to go to the villa.

And now here he is stuck in the bushes.

She peaked on the bushes, only to see a boy not much older than her.

He saw a little blonde girl who giggle at his embarrassing situation.

"Uhmm, do you need some help?" Lucy asked to the boy. Who scrunch up his face but his face where already beet red.

Gray was embarrassed, but he still took her hand. It was small, soft, and warm.

He heard her giggle and something tingles in his chest.

They never asked nor said each others name, yet they spend day by day at the garden, their playground.

The two became friends and the servants hid this information from their precious Lucy's father. They were glad to see the little girl smiling again.

"I'll call you fuyu, since you don't want to say your real name." Lucy said to the boy. She smile at her first friend, who's face as rosy as the roses in their garden.

"Hmmp, then you'll be Haru." Gray said to the blonde girl who just smiled at him. He never will say it out loud but he is happy to be her friend.

The garden became the Lucy's and the boy's playground, and the servants knew that her happy days wouldn't last.

Sooner or later the two has to part.

Days passed by and the gloomy villa now is full of laughter. The servants were just more than happy to watch the two kids play.

They wish that this moment would last.

Laughter and Smile filled their hearts, but...

It's a wish that they knew that would melt like snow.

One day, Lucy woke up inside the carriage.

Her father is beside her.

"You're finally awake. We are on our way home..."

Home?

Lucy didn't listened to the rest of her father's ramblings and started to cry.

She'll treasure those moments and she'll run away when she's old enough.

Gray arrives but he didn't see the little blonde girl. He waited on the garden of the now gloomy villa.

He waited...

"Oy brat! Let's go home!" Ur picked him up and ramble on things.

Home?

He grit his teeth...

"You'll forget about her... Ah young love!" He heard the woman say to him and that he should focus on training...

He did trained but then chaos arrived.

The garden, his town, Ur, and everything is now gone.

Lucy would never forget the day, when she met a boy that change her whole life.

She remembered,

But he forgot.

It's a fond memory she would never forget, until she let out her last breath.

Without regrets, she smiled to herself as she notice the first snow started to fall.

She felt someone tugged her skirt, Lucy stared at the little boy beside her, and chuckled when she saw him pout.

"Fuyu, let's go home."

"Yippee! Mama, will uncle Natsu visit and play with me tonight?"

"Who knows." She let out a bittersweet smile.

TBC

Translating in English is a pain, but it's fun.

day 6: fragrance*

day 7: trace

bonus day: "memorable moments"

or "last day on earth"


	6. chapter 6

**what if's.**

 **.o.o.o.**

day 6: fragrance*

.o.o.o.

Note: I dont know if this is fluff, I have written.

But guys thanks for the reads... I wasn't expecting the stats. And choco forest (throws myself in a virtual hug*) waaah...two last short chapters, uhmm so...

.o.o.o.

Soft breathing were heard in the four corners of the room.

Under the white sheets, their limbs intertwined like vines, they relished the warmth of each other.

Lucy was the first one to wake up, and as she try to remove herself from her boyfriend's iron grip, she could not help but to sigh in defeat.

"Stop pretending to be asleep." She said as she deadpan on the awful sleeping act Gray is doing.

Gray on the other hand, snake his arms on Lucy's slim waist and embraced her.

He softly kiss her knuckles, as she caresses his hair.

"Why are you grinning?"

"Nothing, so why did you decide to team up with me?"

"is it bad to try and team up with my boyfriend for this mission? "

"Nah, I'm just surprise. Most of the time its you, Natsu and Happy, but recently you've been teaming up with Erza."

"Are you jealous?" She asked and noticed that he is biting her shoulders.

"No." He grumbled as he kiss the new bite mark.

"Ouch that hurts, don't bite." Lucy pinches his arm and cuddled him tightly. Gray grumbles as he burried his face on her shoulder.

"You're mine."

"I know."

"You smell like sakura..."

"Huh?!"

"Yeah, sakura it is."

"Ah, you mean my perfume?"

"Yup, I like it."

"Really?"

"It calms me, also reminds of spring."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, dont know but reminds me of my childhood."

"I know."

"Know, what?"

"Ah, it's nothing." he didnt know why but ever since they got together, he felt Lucy knew something more about him.

He felt like Lucy is treating him carefully, as if he is as fragile as a glass.

"..."

"Ok, so If my perfume reminds you so much of spring, then You remind me so much of ... Winter."

"..."

"Your scent...is.. Like your magic. Its cool, fresh, minty, like you know peppermint... Hahaha.".

Both of them hope that this moment would last.

Gray stared at her sleeping form.

He didn't know what are her reasons on why she tagged her self in this mission with him.

Guilt and betrayal still bother his conscience, and he couldn't help but to wonder why she chose him.

Seeing this moment, he thought it is indeed pretty.

She's pretty.

She's so pretty that it hurts.

Cherry blossoms reminds him of her.

He stares at the sakura's in front of him. Nonetheless, a bittersweet smile is on his face as he held the book that's given to him.

"Oi! Old man why are yah, staring."

"Hmp, nothing.. What's you're name brat?"

"Fuyu, ugh stop staring old man."

Oh...

A vague memory somehow reminded him of someone.

He looks forward the road, As he relinquish the memory.

He know remembers.

"Fuyu... What a weird name Lucy gave to our son." There's a hint of amusement and familiarity from a memory that he now remember. He let's out a laugh and saw how his son reacted which is very similar when he was young.

He wouldn't say it out loud, he just never expected that his son would inherit some of his personality.

"Tsk... Its not weird old man. I was named after my mother's first friend, and I think it's awesome." His son scoffs and he grinned.

His son doesn't have any hatred lace on his words nor his act. Its just lace with disappointment yet there's still longing in it. He knew his son wanted to know why he left.

He is indeed a fool.

"Is that so."

"Before I forgot, yah got yourself a granddaughter, her name is Haru. She's eighth months old." He saw how his son brighten up when he begin to brag his daughter, he began to wonder if he is also like that if didn't left her.

Still he is shock that his son insists to rekindle their relationship.

Side by side, the father and son walks under the cherry blossom trees.

The scent of spring reminded him so much of her.

Tbc

day 7: trace

bonus day: "memorable moments"

or "last day on earth"


	7. chapter 7

**_What if's..._**

.o.o.o.

Lyrics: Bigbang: haru haru

.o.o.o.

 ** _Day07: Trace_**

.o.o.o.

떠나가

Tteonaga

Leave

Yeah, finally I realize, that I'm nothing without you

I was so wrong, forgive me

파도처럼 부숴진 내 맘

Padocheoreom buswojin nae mam

Like the tides my heart is broken

바람처럼 흔들리는 내 맘

Baramcheoreom heundeullineun nae mam

Like the wind my heart is shaking

.o.o.

Gray remembers how it all started as he reads the book that was given to him.

He let out a dry laugh, as he realize how destiny played their fate. Lucy was Haru and he was fuyu, they are the two kids who made her garden into a playground.

Yet Years later they met again in the guild where everyone witness their history until he decided to leave. Master Makarov was the only person he confided with and to avoid more conflict, and he knew it was an awful decision.

"Ah, Lucy you still had been exceeding my expectations." He said to no one while reading the contents of the book she had written.

.o.o.

연기처럼 사라진 내 사랑

Yeongicheoreom sarajin nae sarang

Like the smoke my love faded away

문신처럼 지워지지 않아

Munsincheoreom jiwojiji ghana

It never erases like a tattoo

한숨만 땅이 꺼지라 쉬죠

Hansumman ttangi kkeojira swijyo

I sigh deeply and the ground shakes

내 가슴속에 먼지만 쌓이죠

Nae gaseumsoge meonjiman ssahijyo

My heart is full of dust

say goodbye

.o.o.

The scent of spring reminded him of the days when she was still in his arms.

Those days when he can still tightly embrace her and can still felt her warmth.

Alone in the park where they used to walk hand in hand.

Tear drops are starting to stain the pages that he is currently reading.

.o.o.

Yeah 네가 없인 단 하루도 못 살 것만 같았던 나

Yeah nega eobsineun dan harudo mot sal geotman gatatdeon na

Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you

생각과는 다르게도 그럭저럭 혼자 잘 살아

Saenggakgwaneun dareugedo geureokjeoreok honja jal sara

But from what was expected, I'm getting along quite well by myself

.o.o.

A knowing smile was on Lucy's face as she trace every outline of his face. She felt him tremble as her fingers touch the lashes of his eyes.

She wipes the tears on his face.

"It wasn't your fault, maybe this is bound to happen." She said to him.

He felt guilty that it was his fault that she became blind just after she finished her novel, however she didn't blame him for what had happened.

"Thank you for being there, and for being my best friend." He heard her whisper. He didn't know why she those words to him.

He watch her and just realize that as time passes by her appearance did change.

Her long blonde locks are now tied in a modest bun. How she now opt to simple yet elegant looking clothes, he wouldn't deny that he miss how childishly she dress her self.

Moreover he wouldn't deny that she became prettier as time passes by. The scars she have on every mission she had, the smile she puts on her face, how her gaze now held so many meanings, and her everything.

"Thank you for everything." Natsu mumbles to himself as he trace her name on the monument.

.o.o.

보고 싶다고 불러 봐도 넌 아무 대답 없잖아

Bogo sipdago bulleo bwado neon amu daedab eobjanha

You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"

헛된 기대 걸어 봐도 이젠 소용없잖아

Heotdoen gidae georeo bwado ijen soyongeobjanha

I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless

.o.o.

Walking at a certain path towards the park, both men didn't speak when they saw each other.

It is as if their rivalry and camaraderie is still their and didn't change despite their old age.

Silently, as if they were reading each others mind, the two acknowledged each others presence.

They didn't know how and why but they are sitting in front of each other, inside the cafe that used to be the parks playground.

Things have change but somehow they didn't.

The two didn't speak to each other as they waited for their orders, as soon as they got it, it is Natsu who break the ice and stared at the man who used to be his friend.

"Lucy had been faithful to you, until her last breath."

Gray didn't know what to say at the other, as memories of the three of them became vivid.

"You are a fucking asshole for leaving her."

" I know."

"You didn't deserve her love and yet she choose you."

"I know."

"We could have settled it before, but I know that if it did happened, I would destroyed your lives and mine. I'm foolish as well, and I realize that as Lucy taught me how to be mature this past years that had gone by."

"I too, realize it. But maybe this is what should have happened."

"I know, asshole."

"Lucy and I had been in love with each other, but the circumstances that surrounded us is ..."

"Yeah, it is sad but atleast I have became a father figure to Fuyu, her son." There is a smug undertone on Natsu's voice as he say it, which irritated the hell out of Gray. It should have been him but he was fucking selfish of his decision, so he is torn between punching Natsu, and himself for being a coward.

"But he is still my son, and he told me to take care of his daughter."

" Ha! As if I am letting you do that you old fart!"

"You are old too retard!"

"Ah I can still remember little fuyu in my arms and him idolizing me! Good old days~"

"Heh, he told me that Lucy told him to never call you father!"

"You!!!!"

"Heh.!!!"

They banter and somehow it reminded them of the old days.

It just happens that they both fell in love with the same woman who understood their rivalry and camaraderie.

..o.o.

네 옆에 있는 그 사람이 뭔지 혹시 널 울리진 않는지

Ne yeope inneun geu sarami mwonji hoksi neol ullijin anhneunji

What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?

그대 내가 보이긴 하는지 벌써 싹 다 잊었는지

Geudae naega boigin haneunji beolsseo ssak da ijeonneunji

Do you even see me, did you already completely forget me?

걱정돼 다가가기조차 말을 걸 수조차 없어 애태우고

Geokjeongdwae dagagagijocha mareul geol sujocha eobseo aetaeugo

I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't even approach you or talk to you

.o.o.

(Her spirits remembered every thing that had happened when their dear Lucy's worse nightmare had became a reality.

That day change every thing...

Happy with her check-up results, she wanted Gray to be the first one to know.

Arriving in their house, she met silence.

A note on the table, with Gray's name on it.

One word and tears started to flow.

"No."

('Goodbye.

-Gray')

She recalled how Gray acted last night and finally realized why the man kept muttering and whispering 'I'm sorry'.

"Why?"

He really did left, Lucy finally picks up the pieces. She's stunned when she recalled at the memories when Gray kept saying some ridiculous situations, like what if he didn't do court her, or what if he died, what of she didn't choose him, and etc. She realized that every time he said it to her, every gaze, every word, and every touch were all filled with guilt.

She couldn't breathe, she didn't know what to do. She just stared at the note and recalled what the doctor said to her. Moreover, she didn't notice that Erza, Happy and Natsu arrived in all smiles and just saw her in a emotional wreck.

"Lucy, what happened?" Erza asks her while embracing her dear friend, that's like a sister to her. She's worried why Lucy is crying, there are times she saw her cry in devastation but this one... She felt like it's like the time she cried when Jellal and her knew that they couldn't be together despite them being so in love with each other.

Erza wanted to know why Lucy is crying like she's so heartbroken.

Natsu saw the note and he's furious. He wanted to kill the guy, but seeing Lucy so helpless for the first time in his life, he choose to stand beside her, his hand on top of her head petting it gently.

Erza noticed it as well and immediately understood the situation. Happy flew and took the note from Lucy's hand.

She whispered, tears still flow from her eyes. Their eyes widens in disbelief, when they heard her whisper.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated what she said.

Her celestial spirits were just there, silent and watching as they saw her cry. They all knew this ia the couples fate and they would never let anyone even Lucy herself knows about this fact.)

.o.o.

나 홀로 밤을 지새우죠 수백 번 지워내죠

Na hollo bameul jisaeujyo subaek beon jiwonaejyo

Alone in the night, I erase my thoughts a hundred times

돌아보지 말고 떠나가라

Doraboji malgo tteonagara

Don't look back and leave

또 나를 찾지말고 살아가라

Tto nareul chatji malgo saragara

Don't find me again and just live on

너를 사랑했기에 후회 없기에

Neoreul saranghaetgie huhoe eopgie

Because I have no regrets from loving you

.o.o.

(It was the time when Juvia accepted the fact that Gray wouldn't love her as much as Lucy.

She knew it from the start yet she still push herself to him. They dated but she noticed that it all feel so hollow. It felt that the man he love is just confused, which she knew when they first had their date. She felt sick at his touch and the sweet words he had said.

It felt like Gray isnt talking to her at all, but to someone she thinks she knows who.

That day, she saw how his eyes stared at Natsu and Lucy.

That look.

She knew, and she gave up, because in the first place Gray was subconsciously dating Lucy, not her.

Seasons passed by and they watch them, the trio.

It was scary to see it all happening before their eyes. However Gray left, Natsu change, and Lucy was pregnant...

Things happened and Juvia didn't know what if something didn't happened. Like what if Gray didn't left, what if she pushed herself and convinced Gray to marry her... Maybe things will be different.

Juvia walks to the park and saw two familiar old men bantering and somehow destroying the new establishment.

She smiles at the scene and somehow wish that Lucy can see how the two rekindle their friendship.)

.o.o.

좋았던 기억만 가져가라

Johatdeon gieongman gajyeogara

so only take the good memories

그럭저럭 참아 볼만 해

Geureokjeoreok chama bolman hae

I can bear it in some way

그럭저럭 견뎌 낼만 해

Geureokjeoreok gyeondyeo naelman hae

I can stand it in some way

넌 그럴수록 행복해야 돼

Neon geureolsurok haengbokhaeya dwae

You should be happy if you are like this

하루하루 무뎌져 가네

Haruharu mudyeojyeo ga eh eh eh eh

Day by day it fades away

.o.o.

"You do have your father's eyes." She said with a sincere smile.

A dry laugh was heard in the four corners of the room.

His mother looks so fragile, as she stared outside the window of their guild.

Its the first snow of winter, he saw how his mother smiled at him.

"Did you know that it was the first snow of this season when I first met your father, and I was a child back then.

"I know, it's the 'nth time I heard that story."

"Ah... I guess old age is getting through me." His mother laugh but then it was cut off when she coughed.

"Fuyu, It was love at first sight when I saw him." He heard her laugh again

"Mother, please stop..."

"Ah before I forgot, I wrote my last novel. Please give this to your father, Gray will be back. I know it's foolish of me to wait for him but I know he will be back, I am not a martyr, I don't hate him, I'm just disappointed with his decisions and I didn't and will not regret meeting him, choosing him." His mother smiled at him.

"Still he left us."

"He has his own reasons, I think I knew one of the reasons why when you arrived in my life. I wouldn't say what it is, ask him why he did it. However please dont fill your heart with hatred, I think I'm one of the reasons why he left with a heavy heart."

"Mother let's stop this, I know.."

"Oh. Fuyu, You are still such a kid, but when you are older, you would understand why it all had to happen."

He stared and was speechless, yes, he is just a teenager and still learning about life, but seeing her mother wait for someone who left them hurts him.

He held the hardbound book in his arms tightly and watch her mother stare outside where the snow slowly cover everything in white.

.o.o.

길을 걷다 너와 나 우리 마주친다 해도

Gireul geotda neowa na uri majuchinda haedo

Even if we bump into each other

못 본 척 하고서 그대로 가던 길 가줘

Mot bon cheok hagoseo geudaero gadeon gil gajwo

Pretend you didn't see me and keep going

자꾸만 옛 생각이 떠오르면 아마도

Jakkuman yet saenggagi tteooreumyeon amado

If old memories keep on being thought of

나도 몰래 그댈 찾아갈지도 몰라

Nado mollae geudael chajagaljido molla

I might go look for you secretly

넌 늘 그 사람과 행복하게 넌 늘 내가 다른 맘 안 먹게

.o.o.

(It was the Time when Erza knew their group fell apart.

She was speechless as she tried to comprehend everything that is happening.

One day she took a mission without a second of thought, its been a couple of years since Gray left.

They search for him but Master Makarov told them to stop, for some reasons.

Gray was her friend, her family and him gone in the guild felt like a part of her body is missing.

And she knew that Lucy felt much worst than her, They didn't know if the man is dead or what and it couldn't help to ease their concern.

However Lucy was strong every day but every night she hears her soft cries.

She wonder what if she stop the man from leaving by arriving earlier.

As she was on her way to her mission she saw a man walking alone in the same path. Somehow she felt something familiar at the drunk man, and realized it was Gray.

She immediately cornered the man and interrogate him.

She's furious yet she felt crying at the same time. Seeing Gray look as if he is a drunk beggar, she felt like she failed her friend from keeping his tracks on the right path.

"Why?" She said as she choked out her tears when she punch him in the face, she heard him laugh and cry at the same time, not by her punch nor seeing her but by that one word 'Why?'.

Still the man didn't tell her the Truth and instead told her to please be more aware on what had been happening between him, Lucy, and Natsu.

She was speechless as she trace and connected it all, she watch the man got up on his feet and walked away.

She didn't bother to call him, Erza realize that she is that oblivious.

She now wonder what if she became more aware when Natsu drags Lucy in their life. She stood up from the ground and walks away, taking the last glance of her friend's back, she left.)

.o.o.

Neon neul geu saramgwa haengbokhage neon neul naega dareun maeum an meokge

Always be happy with him, so I don't think of anything else

넌 늘 작은 미련도 안 남게끔 잘 지내줘 나 보란 듯이

Neon neul jageun miryeondo an namgekkeum jal jinaejwo na boran deusi

You have to get along so there is not even a small regret in me

넌 늘 저 하늘같이 하얗게 뜬 구름과도 같이 새파랗게

Neon neul jeo haneulgachi hayahke tteun gureumgwado gachi saeparahke

Like the white sky and like the blue clouds

넌 늘 그래 그렇게 웃어줘 아무 일 없듯이

Neon neul geurae geureohke useojwo amu il eopdeusi

Yes, just smile like nothing is wrong

나를 떠나서 맘 편해지길

Nareul tteonaseo mam pyeonhaejigil

Hope your heart is relieved after leaving me

나를 잊고서 살아가줘

nareul itgoseo saragajwo

Just forget me and live on

그 눈물은 다 마를테니 yeah

Geu nunmureun da mareul teni, yeah

Those tears will all dry up, yeah

.o.o.

On the other side, Lucy smiles as she watch over them.

She never regret anything on her ups and downs.

She never regret rejecting Natsu over and over again. Yes, she is a fool but she isn't that foolish to force herself to Natsu's unrequited feelings towards her.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, she looks behind her and saw her parents, Happy, and some of her friends is calling her name.

She took one last glance before walking away.

"Yes. I'm going home."

.o.o.

하루하루 지나면

haruharu jinamyeon

As day by day passes

차라리 만나지 않았더라면 덜 아플 텐데

Charari mannaji anhatdeoramyeon deol apeul tende

If we never met each other then it would have hurt less

영원히 함께 하자던 그 약속 이젠

Yeongwonhi hamkke hajadeon geu yaksok ijen

The promise of us staying together

추억에 묻어 두길 바래 baby 널 위해 기도해

Chueoge mudeo dugil barae baby neol wihae gidohae

is now a memory baby, I'll pray for you

.o.o.

THE END!!!!!!

.0.0.0.

the bonus chapter will be an omake... Like an attempt humour.

Thanks for the reads, seriously I wasn't expecting some certain nationalities would be reading this...

Choco forest thanks for the support... .

(TT_TT)


End file.
